Finn and Rachels married life!
by Delena Hudson 24
Summary: Finn and Rachel decide to start a family over the summer but realize its a lot harder than it looks. filled with ups and downs on their road to starting a family finchel always makes it through tough situations. smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is only the first chapter so it is kind of short and doesn't get into very much detail but as the story progresses, it should get better. **

"Rachel, baby I'm home!" Finn said as he walked through the door of his and his wife's small apartment in New York.

"Hi honey. How was the last day of work?" His wife Rachel asked him from the kitchen.  
"It was great! I'm really going to miss those kids over the summer but I really missed you!" Finn replied walking into the kitchen and hugging his wife from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too honey! Having a day off of work isn't fun unless you're here. I was so lonely." Rachel answered turning around and playing with the buttons on his shirt. Finn was a music teacher at a high school, so he tried to look as good as possible.

"I know baby but I'm a teacher, I can't just skip a day of work to just stay home with you, not to mention the fact that it was the last day of school." Finn stated feeling bad for neglecting his beautiful wife who he loved dearly, but it was his job.

He couldn't just stay home to have sex with his wife while the teens have to deal with the awful supply teacher that replaces him and can't even read music. Though he loved his wife he just couldn't see that happening any time soon.

"You're right, I'm being selfish again. I'm sorry, it's just, I feel like we never see each other anymore, and the time we do get I'm either tired or you're grading papers and looking up new music for the classes. But I guess that will change since you have 2 months off." Rachel said.

It was obvious that she was upset.

"Rachel, honey we have the rest of tonight to be together, it's only 4:30pm. We can go out somewhere or if you want after dinner we can lie in bed, watch a movie and just relax in each other's arms. I just have to finish writing the report cards and then we have the whole summer to ourselves!" Finn said thinking that his idea wasn't actually that bad.

"Ok." Rachel said with a little smile. "So what did you want for dinner? I'm officially out of ideas" Rachel said with a little chuckle.

"I have a better idea, how about I take you out for dinner to your favourite restaurant?" Finn asked not wanting his wife to have to cook for him.

"That'd be nice baby, but I thought we said this month we won't waste money on eating out and everything? I'm fine making dinner, it'd give me something to do, and I haven't really done anything today. Thank you though." Rachel said it was evident in her tone of voice that she wished they could.

"That's too bad, because we are going anyways, and don't you dare try and argue with me!" Finn said and he felt so happy once he saw the smile on her face.

"Alright, well I guess I should have a shower and start getting ready soon!" Rachel said as she started walking out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. She walked to her closet and was looking for an outfit to wear when she felt her husband's warm breath on her neck and inch closer to her ear.

"Why don't I join and help you wash your body?" Finn whispered. Rachel bit her lip and turned around nodding her head. "Alright babe, finish picking out what you want to wear tonight while I quickly make reservations for 6:30 and then I'll start the water for the shower?" Finn asked reluctantly letting go of her.

"Okay but please hurry." Rachel responded.

She was as eager as anything since they hadn't had sex in almost 3 weeks. She was beginning to think he didn't want her but with their busy schedules it was hard to find the time for it. Especially since she doesn't come home until late, after her shows.

She had picked out a nice purple dress, mid thigh in length and purple heels. She started to undress and bent down to take of her pants when Finn walked back into the room. "I really love the view!" he said causing a frightened Rachel to jump.

"That thong really looks hot on you!" he said an walked over to her and placed his hands on her ass massaging it while moving one finger over to the string between her ass. He ran his finger up and down the string until he reached the bottom and started running it over her now wet folds. She started moaning and decided to pull off her shirt and bra.

Almost instantly he reached his free hand to the front and massaged her breast. Rachel's head fell back enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from her husband. He started plucking her nipples while his finger circled her clit before entering.  
She was already at a loss of breath, due to the fact that it has been like forever since he's touched her like this.  
Once it started getting intense he added another finger, only to quickly remove it receiving a small moan of complaint from her mouth. He swiftly picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He lifted her legs up and spread them enough so he could see her glistening opening.

He bent down and immediately started sucking hard on her clit. She started moaning like crazy and moving her body beneath him. He used two fingers to spread her folds apart and flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit at a quick pace.

Rachel started screaming as Finn flicked his tongue in and out of her opening. It didn't take long for her to cum shortly after that action. Finn did a few final licks over her core and looked up at her.

"Thank you Finn, that was...amazing!" Rachel panted trying to catch her breath again.

"Well it was long overdue, I mean I felt terrible the other night when you were basically throwing yourself at me and I was doing the music work I just wanted to make sure that you knew I still love you. I just can't fall behind on this work, some of these students hate it so I'm just trying so hard to make it fun for them, you know?" Finn explained feeling a little hurt that he has totally neglected his wife.

"Babe, I totally understand! Work is important to the both of us. We just need to make time for each other! I was being selfish when I did that and I'm sorry!" Rachel responded as she got up and walked into the bathroom. Before Finn could ask what she was doing he heard the shower start. "I think you're going to need to get out of your clothing, Mr. Hudson!"

**Please don't forget to leave reviews on what you hope to see in the next few chapters. I hope you liked it please leave positive comments and ways to get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel and Finn got into the shower after she had so kindly, helped him out of his clothes. The water was warm and Rachel loved the feeling. Finn reached down to grab the bar of soap and started rubbing it between his hands.

After he was happy with the amount on his hands, he started to massage Rachel. He started with her back followed by her breasts. She started moaning some more when Finn moved his hands further south. He lathered up her thighs and stopped at her center, before cupping it and pushing his palm against her clit, rubbing up and down.

She elicited a small moan and then grabbed his head and brought him up. "Finn, let me pleasure you!" Rachel said as she got down on her knees. "No baby it's ok! Today is all about you! I haven't been showing you my full appreciation lately and I want to make it up!" Finn said back with a sad look on his face.  
"Finn, you don't have to make anything up to me! I'm your wife and I want you to feel just as amazing as you made me feel! "Rachel replied as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and moved it up and down, gradually getting faster.  
"That does feel nice, mmmmmmm oh babe ya! Oh god yes honey right there oh!" Finn yelled as she put his whole length in her mouth. She reached for his balls and squeezed them lightly.  
"Rach, im gonna cum!" Finn couldn't take it anymore and came in her mouth. He picked her up and she grabbed his cock, placing it at her wet hot core. Pushing it inside her she started riding him as they both were at a loss of breath.  
"Oh my god mmm! That feels so good! I miss this oh oh oh ahhhh! Finn!" Rachel screamed struggling to get a faster pace going. He noticed this, turned her around and took her up against the wall.  
"Rach, I'm so close! Cum with me baby!" Just as he said thus they both came.

She hopped off of him and grabbed the shampoo handing it to him. Whenever they showered together he always washed her hair. He massaged her scalp then grabbed the shower head rinsing it out.

"Thanks baby!" Rachel said exiting the shower. She grabbed her towel and bent over to dry her legs when Finn glanced over and felt himself getting hard again. He couldn't take it anymore do he grabbed his towel and left the room knowing they wouldn't have enough time to get ready.

He threw on black pants and a nice dress shirt and waited in the family room for Rachel to leave the room. He switched the tv on but it wasn't a channel it was a DVD of him and Rachel singing together in high school. They haven't really been singing with each other lately and he was starting to miss it.  
Meanwhile Rachel was curling her hair, makeup was already on.

She had on purple eye shadow and black eye liner. Once finished her hair, she put on her lacy purple bra and matching panties. After her dress was on, she put on her purple heels and jewelry.

She opened the bedroom door and walked out of the room. Finn had just gotten up and turned around when he looked up and saw how beautiful she looked. "Wow Rachel, you look amazing!" Finn stuttered while staring at her.  
"You really think so?" she blushed. "I know so baby! Now we better go if we wanna make it on time." Finn said as he grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her. Taking her hand in his, they left the building.

After they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated and enjoyed a lovely meal. They went for a nice romantic walk in central park and headed back around 11pm.  
"Finn thank you so much for a wonderful night! I loved it!" Rachel said leaning up to kiss him.  
"Your welcome baby! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Finn replied after he started removing her clothing.

"That was amazing Rach!" Finn panted about an hour later. "Well I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be nice to try something new." Rachel said climbing off of Finn's lap and getting under the covers. She curled her naked body into Finn's and rested her head on his chest.

"Can I talk to you about something Finn?" Rachel asked doubting herself. "Of course you can hon, what do you want to talk about?" Finn asked her, running his fingers over her stomach.

"Well I was thinking, since I have one week left in the show before it's over, maybe we can umm, you know, start trying for a baby? I mean I know how much you love and want kids, so maybe we are ready to take that step. We have the money now and we know how to handle them so I guess I was just wondering if you wanted the same thing." Rachel rushed not wanting to know if her husband was gonna get mad at her for thinking such a thing.

"If you want to know the truth, I was actually thinking the same thing but I knew your job is important to you and I wouldn't want you to throw it all away because of me." Finn replied, sure of himself.

"Well then I guess it's settled, we are going to try for a baby!" Rachel cheered and hugged her husband. Rachel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, recalling all of the amazing memories she had of the night before. She turned in the bed to see Finn, but he wasn't in the bed.

Her smile quickly disappeared as she heard something drop in the kitchen. Rachel quickly found one of her husband's shirts lying on the ground and threw it on, running out of the room.

"Finn! What's going on?" Finn turned around, a little frightened by his wife. "Rachel, I was making you breakfast. It was supposed to be breakfast in bed but since you're up, why don't you go wait at the table, I'm almost done. Oh and by the way, that shirt looks very good on you." Rachel leaned over and kissed him then walked back to the table.

Since Rachel was a vegan, it made making meals for her a little more difficult but he managed. He had made her a bowl of her favourite fruits, topped off with yogurt. On a plate he had put a slice of toast and vegan pancakes from a cookbook she bought and to drink, some chai tea.

"Oh my god Finn! You made all of this for me? What time did you get up to do this? Thank you so much for this, it's beautiful. I can't wait to try it!" Rachel said as Finn put the plate on the table and sat down next to her. "You're welcome honey, anything for you! I got up at around 8:30 because I really didn't know what to make so I needed time to think of something. I hope it taste ok though, I'm not used to making vegan food." Finn said smiling as he watched his wife enjoy her meal.

"It's delicious! I can't thank you enough, I'm sure you were just as tired as I am and you woke up earlier to do all of this for me. Thank you!" Rachel said taking a bite of her pancake. Once Rachel was finished her breakfast they had headed back into the bedroom. Rachel hopped on the bed while Finn went into the closet to find some clothes to wear. "Finn! Why are you getting dressed? We should just spend all day together in bed." Rachel whispered the last two words while unbuttoning the first few buttons of Finns shirt she was wearing. "Sorry babe I have to go back to the school to pick up some stuff, but after I get back I think we should go somewhere or do something, ok?" Finn said kissing Rachel on the forehead before turning away.

"Having sex _is_ doing something, why can't we just stay in today?" And then it hit Rachel, "Do you not want to have sex with me? Oh my god! Is that why you want to get out of the house? So you don't have to have sex with me? Was I that bad last night?" Rachel said with hurt in her eyes. "Rachel your being crazy! You know I love having sex with you I just want to do something fun with you!" Finn said suddenly realizing what he had just said.

"So having sex with me isn't fun? Not to mention the fact that I'm crazy as well!" Rachel said getting off of the bed and storming to the washroom. "Rachel you know I didn't mean it like that! I just meant we should do something fun outside of the house!" Finn tried but it was too late.

He attempted to knock on the door and open it but Rachel had locked him out. "Finn just leave! I don't want you here!" Rachel said trying to take a minute to think of the situation. Although Finn wanted to stay, he backed away from the door. "Alright, I'll be home around 12." He paused. "I really am sorry honey!" and with that he walked away. She heard the door close to their apartment and then the house went silent. Rachel was about to open the door to the bathroom when she felt the need to throw up.

She ran to the toilet and lifted up the seat. She was there for about 10 minutes before the puking stopped. Rachel started to get concerned considering this wasn't the first time she had thrown up that week. She stood up from the ground and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth.

As she thought about it more, she started to realize something. She was supposed to get her period 6 days ago and she is never late. Also, it's not like her to want to stay home all day. She's usually the one telling Finn to get out of the house. Then it hit her. "I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself.

Rachel ran out of the bathroom and quickly got changed, picking up her phone and calling Kurt. "Hey Rachel, I was just about to call you and ask if you wanted to go out for coffee with me or something!" Kurt said when he picked up the phone. "Kurt, I don't think I'll be drinking coffee anytime soon. I think I might be pregnant!" Rachel said and as soon as that last word left her mouth she could here Kurt screaming.

"Oh my god Rachel! Have you told Finn yet? Did you take a test or go to the doctors?" Kurt answered. "No I'm on my way to Walgreens right now to pick up a few tests. Why do think I should go to the doctors instead?" Rachel asked, panicking. "I think you should go to the doctors once you get an answer from the tests." Kurt replied. "I think you're right!" "Rachel, I'll meet you at your apartment in about 20 minutes, ok?" Kurt stated.

"Ok, see you soon!" Rachel said, and with that she hung up the phone.

Rachel had picked up 3 pregnancy tests and a large water bottle to drink on her way back home. When she got there she had managed to see Kurt turning onto their corner.

They walked in together and Kurt left Rachel to pee on the stick. Once she left the washroom, they set a timer until the test would be ready. Once it went off Rachel got cold feet. "Kurt I can't do this! Maybe I should wait to do it with Finn." Rachel kept rambling on but Kurt stopped her.

"Rachel, you need to do this, ok? The worst thing is that you might not be but I think you owe it to yourself to check it." Rachel nodded and picked up one of the tests.

"Positive, their all positive!" she said looking down at the two other ones.

"Aw, Rachel congratulations! When or how are you going to tell Finn?" Kurt asked but when he did he saw the smile fade on her face. "We got into a fight this morning, I mean it wasn't serious but I was over reacting and I guess it's because I'm emotional. I just I don't think I'm ready to tell Finn. Maybe in a few days when the time is right!" Rachel said a little sad.

"Well I agree then. You wait until the perfect moment, but please no more than a week. He deserves to know!" Kurt said. "You're right I can't wait." Rachel said hugging him.

Finn had just finished packing some of his stuff from school when he had left the building and headed towards coffee shop. He was on his was in, when he say Blaine leaving. "Hey Finn, how's everything?" Blaine asked considering they haven't seen each other in a few weeks, also he noticed Finn wasn't as cheery as he always is. "Everything's good man, and you?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"I'm good thanks. Everything at home is good life's good. What's really going on Finn, I know you and you look down!" "It's Rachel, we got into a fight this morning and it was really stupid but I feel bad. She's been all emotional in the last few weeks and I don't really know why. I want to do something fun with her but we can't always keep going out for dinners it starts getting boring after a while." Finn said.

"Well why don't you take her to lima, I mean its summer now so you guys should get away from here and change up the scenery.!" You know what Blaine that's actually a really good idea. I've got to go then if I want to get plane tickets." And with that Finn left.

By the time Finn had gotten home Kurt was already gone. "Rachel, I'm home!" he said but there was no response. It was a quarter after 2 and Rachel was on the couch sleeping. When he walked over to her she had just opened up her eyes. "Hey Finn, what time is it?" Rachel asked rubbing her eyes.

She had lost track of the time since Kurt left. "Its 2:15 Rach. I have a surprise for you are you ready? Now I feel terrible about everything that happened earlier and I want you to know how wrong I am. Also its summer and I was already thinking of this but for later in the summer.

I bought us plane tickets to go back home to Lima for a week. I know it's not the best destination but our friends are there and we haven't seen them in a while and it's nice to visit every once in a while!" Finn was so proud of himself and couldn't wait to hear from Rachel. "Oh My God Finn! This is amazing! You did all of this for me? Finn I was wrong for getting upset earlier but wow, this is amazing can we afford it though?" Rachel asked a little concerned.

"Of course we can I just have one thing that may or may not be a deal breaker. We are staying at with my mom's and Burt's, I mean I never asked them but I think it would be best, that way we could save up on money." "Finn that's not a deal breaker, its perfect, thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait! When do we leave?" It was really hard for Rachel to contain her excitement.

"We leave in 2 days! Baby this trip is definitely going to be worth it. I promise I'll do anything you want as long as you're happy!" Finn said kissing Rachel. It was definitely going to be a great trip.

**That's it for this week guys! I have exams coming up so I may not be able to upload a new chapter before the end of the first week of February. But I hope you liked it so please review. I feel as though people are reading it but not commenting. I want your input, thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**so I'm kind of rushing this chapter because I wanted to submit something before exams so it may not be long but I hope it is still good.**

Rachel had decided that she would tell Finn about her pregnancy once they were in Lima. She was still thinking about how she was going to tell Finn she was pregnant. She knew that he had plans for them to go to breadsticks, but she was thinking something a little more private but still special. Maybe the place where she had first had sex with him,  
The 2 days had gone by really quickly, they had their flight on the Friday and they sat in economy to save money. Once they had landed, they picked up their luggage and walked out of the airport and headed straight to the car rental place. They decided to get a small car because it was only for the two of them and it was kind of cheap.

About an hour later, Finn and Rachel made it to the Hudson-Hummel house where Finn had spent great memories with Rachel. Finn stood, unpacking the car while Rachel took her purse and walked up the steps to the front of the house. She had rang the doorbell and stood there for maybe 10 seconds.

Just as Finn had brought the luggage up to the door, it opened with a very excited and happy looking Carole. "Oh my goodness, it's been so long since we last saw you! How have you been?" Carole asked hugging Rachel.

"I've been good thank you! How about you? It's been a while since I we last spoke over the phone." Rachel answered.

"I've been great; I can't believe you guys are here! When Finn called and told me you guys were going to be heading over, I couldn't help but buy you guys a little something." Carole said as she handed them a little box with a card on it.

They sat down and opened it and Rachel smiled seeing the beautiful variety of scented candles while Finn opened the card. Rachel didn't know if she should smell them just in case it gave her nausea.

He found a gift card to breadsticks in there. "Wow mom that's crazy because I was actually going to take Rachel there tomorrow night!" Finn said hugging his mother.

"Wait a minute, mom where's Burt?" Finn asked. "Oh he's still at work. He should be here in about an hour or so." Carole said. "So, how was the flight over?" "It was fine actually, I was really tired so I slept most of it and Finn listened to music on his iPod." Rachel responded. "Well I'm glad you both arrived here safely!" Carole stated.

Later that evening after Burt came home, they spent many hours catching up and bringing their things up to their room/Finns old room.

They had eaten a lovely homemade dinner and Rachel helped with the vegan part and salad. They exchanged laughs and shared a few stories.

It was now 11:30pm and Finn and Rachel decided to head up to bed. Rachel had left the washroom wearing a short black nightgown and her hair in a ponytail.

Finn was already ready and waiting in bed. "I've really missed your family, Finn! They are so much fun!" Rachel said, pulling back the covers and laying down beside Finn. "Well I'm really looking forward to the rest of it, but more importantly I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself! Wait until tomorrow. I hope you have a lot of fun with what I've got planned." Finn said opening his arms up so Rachel can lay on him.

"I'm really happy you brought me here Finn! Can you give me a hint of what I'm going to get tomorrow?" Rachel asked running her hands over his bare chest.

"Well one thing has to do with High school memories but another one has a little bit to do with…" Finn paused, moving his hand into her dress and up to her breast. He squeezed it gently receiving a small moan from her and then leaned in. "This." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

They had gotten into a full make out session when Rachel was about to remove her nightgown, Finn stopped her. "Like you said, just a hint of what you're going to get tomorrow." Finn said moving her off of him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel grunted with disapproval but lay down and was soon asleep.

The next afternoon Finn decided to tell Rachel what he had planned and they decided to leave the house at 4:45 so they can eat and head out to the next place he intended on taking her.

"That sounds so romantic honey! I can't wait to go back to breadsticks!" Rachel replied, putting his arms around her waist. "I have a surprise for you when we get home! I hope you like it."

Rachel decided not to get too dolled up because it wouldn't make any sense if they were going to the drive inns after. She put on a nice baby blue sundress and blue heels while Finn wore a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

They enjoyed a nice meal before Finn escorted them out and back into the car.  
"We still have a while before the movie starts. Did you want me to stop off at the store and get some snacks before we get there?" Finn asked a very uncomfortable looking Rachel.  
"No thanks I think we are fine, they must have things there." Rachel replied, shifting continuously in her seat.  
"Rach honey, is there something wrong? You look uncomfortable!" Finn stated, while turning on to the high way.  
"Ya I just think I ate too much, but my head hurts a lot, I don't know what from." Rachel answered.  
"Honey we can go back if you want to, we don't have to go anywhere! Maybe you're tired, you can use the sleep! I'll get off at the next exit and I will take you back home so you can..." Rachel cut off his sentence.  
"No! You planned this wonderful evening for us and I don't want to ruin it!"  
"Are you sure, it's not a problem Rach. Your health comes first and if you are not feeling well we are going back home." Finn argued but it was no use.

Ever since high school Rachel has always gotten what she wanted and things still haven't changed.

"I want to do this Finn, if it gets worse I will let you know and we can leave, okay?"  
"Alright fine, but the second you don't feel good you tell me!" Finn said with a serious look on his face. Rachel just nodded and smiled.  
Once they arrived at their destination, Rachel had gone to get snacks while Finn parked the car and set the radio to the right station. When she got back to the car she had placed Finn coke in one cup holder and her apple juice in the other. She handed him a small bag of pop corn and some sour candy while she held onto her granola bar.  
"Rach babe, you didn't want anything else?" Finn asked when he noticed she didn't have much to munch on.  
"I'm not that hungry hon!" Rachel replied but you can tell she was hungry. Not only that but she looked uncomfortable again.  
"We can share food, here, if we just put that seat back a bit and move this cup holder up a bit, are you comfortable now?" Finn asked but he knew the response once she snuggled up to him. They both let out a soft sigh. Rachel felt an unusual pain in her stomach and ended up hugging Finn more.

Rachel was feeling slightly better about half way through the movie so she leaned up and kissed Finn on the lips. He knew instantly what she wanted and kissed her back with more passion.  
Normally, Rachel didn't do these things in public places where people could see them, but he didn't want to disappoint his wife.  
The kiss got heated really fast and Finn tried to take her dress off but she stopped him. "What's wrong?"  
"Um I'm not comfortable here, can we move this to the back seat of the car? There is barely any space up front." Rachel answered. Finn just nodded and help Rachel get into the back.

By the time Finn got into the back Rachel's dress was already off and she was sitting with her legs wide open. Finn couldn't believe his eyes; his wife never sat provocatively or made any inappropriate remark until after he was inside of her.  
He knew something was up but she wasn't denying him and didn't look sad so he just went with it. He threw off his shirt and took off his pants while Rachel sat, staring right at him with what looked like a nervous smile but that soon disappeared once Finn kissed her inner thigh.

Rachel was surprisingly really horny and she wanted him more than anything. Finn kissed her core over her panties and started sucking on it.

"Finn mmm, that's so good!" Rachel panted, she already felt like she was going cum.  
"Baby, I love doing this! I love you so much!" Finn said coming up to kiss her on the lips. He removed her panties while kissing her chest.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, quickly grabbing a nipple in his mouth. He thrust his finger into her center and massaged her other breast with his palm.

"Finn, oh oh that is amazing please don't stop! I think I'm going to cum again oh oh Finn!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and came hard on Finns hands.

"Finn, it's my turn to pleasure you!" Rachel said as she pulled off his boxers.  
She grabbed his cock and started pumping her hand up and down eliciting a small moan from him. "Rachel, um do you want to put it in your mouth? The choice is yours, I don't want to pressure you!" Finn said hesitantly. Finn never really liked telling Rachel what to do just in case she wasn't comfortable.  
"okay baby be prepared for me to rock your world!"

Before Finn could say anything, Rach had put her mouth around his long shaft and started sucking. Finns moaning was uncontrollably loud and Rachel was pretty sure everyone would be able to hear him.  
"Finn you need to quiet down, people may come up to us or something." Rachel said but then quickly restarted his blow job.  
Finn was about to cum when Rachel stopped and straddled his lap. She put his cock at her entrance and started riding him. It didn't take long before each of them came; Finn grabbed Rachel's hands and locked his with hers while she rode out her orgasm.

"Baby that was so good. There's still a few minutes left of the movie, do you just want to snuggle?" Finn asked and all Rachel did as a response was lay her head on his chest and hold his arm.

"I can't wait for the surprise you've got at home for me!" Finn said. "Oh Finn, it's not at home it's in me." She said quietly to herself. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

Once the movie was over and the placed had cleared out a little bit, they decided to be on their way.  
Finn and Rachel had been on the highway for about five minutes when Finn felt the soft breathing of his sleeping wife. He loved her so much it was almost insane, he only ever wanted to make her happy but he could tell something was a little off about her.

Finn didn't get passed that thought when he felt something smash right into the back of the car and that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

Finn opened up his eyes and didn't recognize where he was. He saw a nurse standing at the edge of the bed but couldn't make a sound. As if she read his mind the nurse spoke.  
"Finn Hudson, we have some bad news about your wife!"

**That's it for now I ask you guys to please leave comments I feel as though nobody reads this and it would mean a lot if you guys did review so I can get your opinion. Thank, Delena Hudson24**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Very short chapter I am so sorry! I had no idea what to write after a certain point so I apologize. Please review even if you hate it I still don't have many reviews and it makes me kind of sad. Any comments are welcome.**

Finn was sitting in a hospital room bed and staring blankly at the nurse in front of him. Finn couldn't believe the words the nurse had just said to him. What had happened to Rachel? Was she alright? Or worse, dead? Finn didn't even want to think of that.

"Finn would you like to see her first or do you want to me to tell you about what's going on?" the Nurse asked him.

"Can you tell me what happened? I remember being by what I think was a vehicle, and that's the last thing I remember." Finn said panicking.

"Well you should know that your wife is going to live but we weren't able to do anything about the fetus. It was only, from what we got, around three weeks, therefore it never would have stood a chance. I'm so sorry. But she has minor head injuries but a thing that I think is probably the worst thing about this accident is that Mrs. Hudson now has a fractured pelvis. There isn't really anything we can do to fix it but it will be about 4 week to 6 and weeks of bed rest and it will get back to normal. Unfortunately it will put the chances of her carrying another child at risk. She might not be able to carry the child. It may not affect her at all when you guys have children but I just want you know the risk." The nurse said walking closer to him.

"As for you, a broken arm and a few stitches." She said but Finn was still in shock. "Can I see her, please?" Finn asked, swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

The Nurse helped him out of the bed and they walked together to Rachel's room. When he walked in, he saw his wife attached to many machines to monitor her heart rate. He immediately started crying as he ran over to her. "Rachel, please wake up. Please squeeze my hands if you can hear me." Finn said kissing her hands. "According to these files she should be up soon but until then, it is out of our hands." The nurse said leaving the room to give them some space.

"Oh my gosh Finn what happened? We got a call from the hospital saying that you guys were in a car accident! Are you both okay?" Carol asked her son with Burt walking in behind her.

"Mom it was an accident. I don't even know where the car came from, but Rachel has a broken pelvis and it's my entire fault. She's been out for about 2 hours and they don't know when she will wake up. The worst part mom was that…" Finn paused taking a deep breath. "She was pregnant. She lost the baby and the thing is that a few days ago we had actually started trying for a baby but she must have already been pregnant and when she finds out she is going to be devastated." Finn said crying into his mother's shoulder. Burt came up behind him and put his hand on his back.

"Finn, everything is going to be alright. She's going to be okay you know that." He said.

Rachel started to stir in the bed and her hand clenched shut. "We will leave you too alone it looks like she's going to wake up soon." Carol said to Finn as she grabbed Burt's hand and left the room.

Rachel then opened her eyes and immediately knew where she was once she saw all the machines hooked up to her body. Her first instinct was to panic.

"Finn oh my god we could have died. Are you ok? What happened? I'm in so much pain! Oh my god the baby! Finn did I lose the baby? Is it gone? I'm so sorry Finn I didn't mean too. It's all my fault I shouldn't have been so stupid! Please don't leave me! It was an accident, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Rachel cried. She was unable to stop crying and was stressing over the situation. The machines she was hooked up to were starting to make beeping sounds, alerting her stress. He was rubbing her hand with his like he had been doing earlier.

"Honey, it is absolutely not your fault. You had no control over the matter! You do however need to calm down, they are monitoring your stress and it's not good for you. You did fracture your pelvis but the doctor will come and talk to you about that later. That is what the pain is." Finn said but then realized something, how did Rachel know about the baby? "Rachel, how did you know about the baby?" Finn asked.

Rachel had forgotten that she didn't tell him. "Finn I took a pregnancy test a few days back. I was planning on telling you once we got back to the house but then this happened. I wanted to tell you and I was going to so please don't be mad." Rachel said closing her eyes, fearing what Finn would say or do next.

"I just can't believe you wouldn't have told me as soon as you found out! I mean you give me this lecture about how you want to start trying then you find out and have me believe that we are still trying even though you are already pregnant." Finn yelled, he felt bad for yelling but he was just so angry and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like she was never going to tell him she planned to. He couldn't stay in the room if all he was going to do was yell at his helpless wife, so he walked out to his parents leaving a frightened and hurt Rachel behind. He walked out to his mom and Burt and explained his situation.

"Why are you getting so upset about this Finn? She was going to tell you. It's not like she was keeping it from you for wrong reasons. She just wanted to do something special when she told you." Carol said. "It's just that with the fractured pelvis, it's going to be harder for her body to keep another baby in there. I guess a part of me is mad because that could have been our last shot at having a baby." Finn said quite upset.

"You know Finn, Kurt's mom and I went through something similar. You just need to support her throughout it all because if not she's going to actually believe it is all her fault and that is not good. Don't forget that she is going through a tougher time than you. She is the one who is suffering with all the pain and her body may never be the same." Burt said to him. "I think you should go back in there and apologize, comfort her and let her know that you are there for her. She needs you right now." Carol said.

Finn got up and walked back to the room. Rachel was fiddling with her fingers but once she saw him she stopped. Fear came across her face again and her breathing became uneven again.

"Rachel I am so sorry for saying those things. I didn't mean them; you are the one I should be worrying about. You have a broken pelvis; I need to be there for you. I should have just dropped it. I'm sorry." Finn noticed Rachel started crying. "Rachel what's wrong?" "I'm in so much pain, can you get me a doctor. Ah it hurts so much! Finn please help me!" Rachel screamed out in pain. As soon as Finn stood up, the nurse came into the room. "Mrs. Hudson how much pain are you in?" she asked her. "I'm in a lot of pain. It hurts so much, I can't even sit up. It hurts whenever I move around." Rachel answered, squirming around on the hospital bed but it was too uncomfortable for her.

"We have some pain meds that we can give you, but you are still going to be in a lot of pain. Let me go grab them." The nurse said before exiting the room. Rachel was holding Finn's hand and took the meds once the nurse came back. She explained everything to Rachel and gave her specific instructions. A few hours later Rachel attempted to fall asleep but she was experiencing too much discomfort. Carol and Burt came into the room to try and cheer her up a little bit later but nothing seemed to be working.

There was a big problem though that no one but Rachel thought of. How was she supposed to get back home to New York?

"We have a tiny problem, my wife and I live in New York we were only here visiting for a week but how is Rachel supposed to get home if she is stuck on bed rest for the next month and a half?" Finn asked the nurse.

"I would suggest that she stays here in Lima for about a week and a half or until she can walk a little bit. Now did you guys drive here or did you fly?" the nurse asked them. "We flew." Finn said "Ok so you might want to either consider staying here longer or driving back home when she is able to leave. I say this because she may be uncomfortable being on a plane with such small place, if you drove there are many stops on the highway that allow you to stretch out or in your case lay down on your back and not hurt your pelvis more than need be." The nurse said to Rachel.

"Ok thank you. I guess we will see how things play out in the next 2 weeks or so." Finn said.

The nurse once again left the room after telling Rachel that they will perform some scans and x-rays on her to see how long until she may be able to put pressure on her body.

The next few days were boring for them but they were in for a shock at how fast the news about their little accident could travel so fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late reply!**

A few days had gone by and Rachel was starting to stand on her own but occasionally she still needed help. Finn and the nurses were trying to help her walk but it wasn't working. She would get up and try to move her foot but it would end up making her lose her balance. Rachel being Rachel insisted on doing everything herself but the nurse and doctors wouldn't allow it. If she fell over or hit her pelvis with too much pressure, it could permanently damage her ability to have children or even walk for more than a year.

Finn had noticed a little change in her personality but the longer he waited the more the old demanding Rachel came back, not to mention she was always in denial. Finn tried his best to help her but she didn't want it; she sat there on the bed until people would finally leave her alone. She knew just how difficult she was becoming but that hadn't stopped her in the past and it wasn't going to start now.

"Rachel, can you please try walking again today? I mean, unless you want to stay in Lima for the whole summer and possibly fall, you're going to need to try walking again. You are only making this harder on yourself. The longer you chose to stay here and do nothing, the longer you are going to have to stay in this hospital." Finn said to Rachel once the nurse left.

"I know, Finn, but this is hard on me! I have never failed at anything in life before. The thing I learnt when I was one and a half is the thing I am struggling to succeed at again. It's so hard getting up every morning thinking 'maybe today will be the day I walk again' just to fail at it every time! It's so stressful and I don't want to do it anymore." Rachel replied with tears running down her face.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about this? I would have understood!" Finn answered back to her, grabbing her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I didn't think you would understand! I'm sorry." Rachel said to him.

"You know, you not trying is not like the Rachel I married. The Rachel I married would never give up so easily, and I know that she is still there. So can you please continue trying?" Finn asked her.

"I always see how stressed you get when I can't walk and I thought it would be less stressful knowing I don't want to start walking again. But I guess you are right maybe I shouldn't give up. The longer it takes for me to start walking, the longer until we find out if I can ever carry a child again." Rachel said reaching up to her husband to give him a hug.

Just as they broke their hug, the door opened. Rachel and Finn, expecting the usual were caught a little off guard when Sam, Quinn and Mercedes walked through the door. "Oh my god guys, we haven't seen you in so long!" Rachel said reaching for Mercedes to give her a hug. "Rachel, we heard about your accident, how are you doing?" Sam asked giving Rachel a hug and kiss. "I've been better! I think I'm really pulling through though. The pain has been minimal but I can't manage the walking just yet. I just get so depressed when I try walking and then don't manage to move my feet. But thank you so much for asking!" Rachel said being cut off by Finn. "So how have you three been, here in lima?" "Honestly it's been great. Work pays well so that's not a problem; I just bought a new place so I'm currently just trying to get organized." Sam answered.

"Wow, Sam that's amazing! We will definitely come and visit one day." Finn said to him. "Well everything has been good with me I love my job so that's all that matters." Quinn said, not wanting to talk about herself. "Rachel, are you sure you are ok? You look sad. I guess there isn't really anything to be happy about while you are in the hospital, but is there something else that's bothering you?" she asked Rachel.

"Just some personal stuff, the guys are here so don't worry about me." Rachel answered closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Guys get the heck out of the room for a second we are going to have some girl talk and I don't think you will want to be here for it." Mercedes said to the two men in the room.

"Rachel, I'm just going to go get coffee alright call me if you need anything." Finn said walking out of the room with Sam.

"So, Miss. Rachel, why are you so upset?" Mercedes asked. "Um, if I tell you, can you promise not to tell anyone?" Rachel asked and both girls nodded. "Well before the accident um, I was pregnant and because of the pressure of the other car and all, I ended up losing the baby." Rachel cried, trying to wipe away the tears but it was just too much to handle. "Aw Rachel, I'm so sorry! I can't believe that happened to you." Quinn said trying to comfort her. "The worst part of it is that the doctor said because of my pelvis, if I do get pregnant again, the chances of me keeping the baby are not likely. And I know that Finn wants kids so the fact that I may not be able to have his child anymore makes it all worse. Honestly, I think he's acting all brave for me, but really he hates me. I just don't want him to leave me because of this but maybe it's the right thing to do." Rachel continued.

"Rachel don't say things like that! Of course he will stay with you, he loves you more than anything in the world and I'm pretty sure the whole world knows that too!" Mercedes said to her. "No matter how much Finn wants kids, you know deep down he will always choose you. I mean, who knows, maybe you will be able to carry a couple of children so you don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe your right, but right now I know he's upset and I can't really change that feeling because I'm in a fucking hospital and can't walk. So I'm the one relying on everyone and because of that, he doesn't talk to me about himself." Rachel said angrily, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to make her husband feel better.

"Rachel, when he's ready to talk, he will! For now he knows what's most important and that is you starting to walk again, alright?" Quinn said, giving Rachel a hug.

_**Back with the guys…**_

"So Sam, how is everyone else doing here?" Finn asked grabbing his coffee. "They are good. I don't know how much you know so I will just tell you everything. So Santana and Britney are in Europe on vacation. Puck flew down about a week ago to California to check up on everything and see how the movie was coming along. I'm sure you already know this, but Mike and Tina are engaged, getting married next May." Sam stopped, turning towards Finn and looking at him.

"Yes we did, Rachel is so excited. But now I'm worried that maybe she won't feel comfortable walking. It's just so stressful. I feel terrible for her. She should be fine by then though right?" Finn said answering Sam's question but babbling on about how worried he was about his wife. "Finn she will be ok, you want to know why? Because she is Rachel Berry and she married you, making her Rachel Hudson but that's not the point, the point is that she loves you and she has always been there for you throughout high school and now the situation is reversed. She needs you right now and you're going to be the reason she gets through this. Also because she's Rachel Berry and she always succeeds in everything." Sam said putting one hand on Finn's back.

Finn and Sam walked back to the room about 15 minutes later and saw Quinn and Mercedes leaving the room. "She was tired and we told her she could fall asleep and so she did. I think we are going to head out now, but it was so nice seeing you again." Quinn said hugging Finn goodbye. "It was great being able to visit you two. I'm just sorry it had to happen the way it did." Mercedes added. After Sam had said his goodbyes, Finn walked into the room, seeing his beautiful wife asleep on the bed. He sat down on the chair beside the hospital bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_Rachel lay on the bed of their bedroom fast asleep. She didn't have work today so she was able to sleep in. Since Valentine's Day fell on a weekday, Finn was stuck at work with no possible way of getting to his wife. Rachel opened her eyes and looked around the room for the clock. When she located it, it read 11:48 am. Finn would be home at the latest 4:30 pm which meant she still had a long time to go before she could see him. Knowing that his lunch break was in about half an hour Rachel thought up a brilliant plan. Rachel got up out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She finished brushing her teeth and washing her face; she walked into the kitchen and found a beautiful red box beside a card with her name on it. She opened it up and read what the card said. _

_Dear Rachel,_

_Happy Valentine's Day baby doll, I hope you have a wonderful day without me. Tonight I'm going to rock your world, but I want you to be wearing this when I get home. Don't worry, it's not your only gift, although the best gift I have for you is coming later on. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and that is why Valentine's Day exists with you. It gives me just one more day to celebrate my love for you. I love you with all my heart. _

_Love, Finn_

_Rachel smiled softly and placed the card down next to the box. Although she had a pretty good idea what it was in the box, she was still surprised as she opened it and saw red lingerie. She pulled it out and saw that it was a lacy bra and matching panty set, but she noticed that the bra was a few sizes too small. Rachel had grown in size since high school and she knew Finn wasn't going to complain anytime soon. The thong that it came with would barely cover anything and she knew that it would be uncomfortable but she would do it for her husband._

_When 12:20 came around, she took out her phone and started texting Finn._

_Hey sexy what's going on? – Rachel_

_She had waited a few minutes when she felt her phone vibrate._

_Nothing much babe. Happy Valentine's Day! –Finn_

_Thanks you too! I can't wait for tonight, I got the gift you left me and no doubt it won't fit so I'm assuming that is why you bought it for me. Are you picturing me in it right now? –Rachel_

_Of course I am! I don't have a class now so all I can think about is you half naked in bed right now! What are you doing right now? –Finn_

_I'm in the bedroom. –Rachel_

_What are you doing in the bedroom? –Finn_

_What do you think I'm doing? –Rachel_

_There are many possibilities. Are you using something other than your fingers? –Finn_

_Nope, but it's not as much fun doing it when you're not here to watch! –Rachel_

_Well I'd love to leave early but I don't think having sex with my wife is a good enough reason. –Finn_

_You're right but you are not doing anything now so why don't we make the most of it. –Rachel_

_Sure. Well if you must know, I am getting really hard just thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight. –Finn_

_I hope no students are there to take care of that for you, or else I'm going to have to hurt them. What are you going to do to me? –Rachel_

_Well I was planning on tying you up, eating you out and then ramming my big cock into your tight pussy! –Finn_

_Mm baby that would be so nice right now, stop teasing me! –Rachel_

_I can't baby! That's all I can do since you are not here with me! –Finn_

_Rachel decided to turn this conversation around. She peeled off her top and bra and then slowly took off her panties. She positioned the camera phone above her body. She took the picture and pressed send. Considering it took her awhile to do this, Finn had put down his phone on the desk. When he saw it vibrate, he picked it up not expecting to see a picture of his wife naked on their bed._

_Holy crap Rachel! I didn't think you were serious! You look so hot, I wish I could do something with you right now… but I can't. –Finn_

_After he sent that, Rachel took a video of her fingers sliding down her body and then slowly entering her. She lowered the camera so that it rested on a pillow right between her legs. She started touching her breasts and moaning loudly. She knew this would drive her husband crazy and the fact that he was in a classroom made it even more fun. After a few minutes of doing this she had gotten herself to cum. She took her fingers out of herself and brought it up to her mouth, slowly sucking on her fingers. She stopped the video and pressed send._

_Once Finn watched the video he found that his pants had gotten tighter and more uncomfortable. _

_Oh my god Rachel, that was amazing! I can't wait to taste some of that tonight. –Finn_

_Finn was still unsure of what he was supposed to do with the huge budge in his pants. He turned his head and made sure that the door was locked to the music room. He quickly got up and turned off the lights and went to his office at the back of the room. He sat down at his desk and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out and started pumping. He pressed play again when he saw his phone start ringing._

"_Hello?" he asked "hey, Finn did you like my video?" Rachel asked. "Like it? I loved it!" he answered with a moan. "Well that's good because I'm going on face time so you can see me!" Rachel said and with that she hung up. _

_Once he got the call on Face time, he noticed that this time she had a vibrator in her hands. She didn't say anything but turned it on, starting to move it on her inner thighs skipping over her center and around the area. Once she did decide to touch it, she started moaning Finn's name._

"_Oh Finn, oh ya, right there!" she moaned leaning her head back with a small smile on her face. The vibrator was moving over her clit making her pussy soaked. "Rachel oh, I just want to feel your pussy around my hard cock! Mm you're so wet! I just want to feel you ride my body!" Finn said his hands still around his big dick! _

_When he looked back at the screen he saw that she no longer had the vibrator, she was searching through the bedside table drawer while her finger was pumping in and out of her pussy. She pulled out a dildo and started moving it in and out gradually getting faster. Finn knew it was only a matter of time before he came and it was all thanks to his wife. _

_Before he knew it he was cumming and so was his wife! He quickly started to clean up the mess he made and zipped up his pants again. "Thank you, Rachel, so much, unfortunately I really have to go now, but I will see you at home. I will try to be earlier tonight. I love you honey!" Finn said. "Bye Finn, I love you too!"_

_Once Finn got home, he found his wife lying on the bed wearing the outfit he had gotten her. He made love to his wife like never before. He had arranged for them to go out for dinner at her favourite restaurant. "Thank you so much Finn for the dinner!" Rachel said opening up the door to the apartment. "You, my love, are very welcome. I have a gift for you," Finn said running into the bedroom! He came back with a small red box and red ribbon handing it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day Rach!" he said as she opened it. When she opened the box, she found a silver necklace with a diamond heart on it. _

"_Oh Finn it's beautiful! It must have cost a fortune!" Rachel said. "It was expensive, yes, but I wouldn't have bought it if it was too costly, besides it's not about the money." Rachel hugged Finn and went to the room getting her gift for him. When he opened it, he found a greyish silver coloured watch. "Thank you so much, Rach, I love it!" he said before Rachel crashed her lips against his, causing him to lose focus. He lifted her up and quickly threw her on the bed removing all her clothing. Before entering her, they said one last "Happy Valentine's Day" before the night turned into day._

Finn woke up after having a very vivid dream about his and Rachel's Valentine's Day that year. He turned his head and saw that Rachel was slowly starting to wake up too. He reached for her hands while kissing her forehead. "When did I fall asleep? Were they still here? Oh, that's so rude of me, I hope they didn't mind." Rachel asked, a little groggily. "You fell asleep right before they decided to leave, but don't worry, they understand why you are so tired." Finn answered. In his head, he was smiling, knowing that no matter what, they were going to make it through this.

**So that is it for this week I hope everyone liked it! Now I really need people to review because I have a few questions. 1 who do you want as couples was Santana and Britney, mike and Tina ok? Also who would be with Artie? 2 did you guys want amore dreams, flashbacks or memories or did you not like it in this chapter? 3 just tell me how it was! Feel free to ask me any questions you have, feedback, or suggestions on how to make it better. 4 did you want more smut or should I just focus on the story at hand.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Very short chapter this week I am sorry. I am going to update before I go vacation time and it will hopefully be longer. So someone said this story was stupid and made no sense so if you are going to review keep in mind that this is not a real story so if something doesn't make sense it might be because I added it to be different. Also I will have another chapter in a few days. **

After a week, the doctor suggested that Finn go home at night to sleep because it was better for him. It was almost the end of July and Finn was making his way over to the hospital for the day after stopping at Dunkin Donuts to grab Rachel and him some breakfast. When he got to the hospital, he took the elevator to the floor she was staying on. When he got to her floor, he walked to Rachel's room and opened the door, expecting to see her on the bed but was shocked when she was not laying there. He placed her breakfast on the side table and walked out of the room hoping to find a nurse but had no such luck. He wondered the halls for a bit looking for either his wife or a nurse, whichever came first. As he approached a corner, he heard the most beautiful singing voice. He knew once he heard it that it was Rachel singing

"Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" she sang, but when he turned the corner, he saw the most breath taking sight he could ever imagine. A few feet away, there stood Rachel, wearing her yoga pants and tank top, walking with a cane in her hands. He immediately started tearing up just the thought that Rach was one step closer to walking again.

"Rachel, oh my god you're walking on your own! Are you ok? Do you need help? Here grab my hand! I can't believe this is happening!" Finn kept rambling on until Rachel stopped him. "Finn, I am fine! I have this cane to help me keep my balance. I mean it kind of hurts when I lift my leg up, because it feels like my pelvis is shifting but other than that I really think I am going to be ok. I was thinking that maybe I take a year off of work so that I can focus on life itself rather than dancing." Rachel concluded.

"Rachel this is amazing! I'm so proud of you. I know you weren't keen on walking right away because of the stress and the pain but you are really pulling through. In a few months you will be walking like a pro again!" Finn stated as he helped her get back to the room. Once she was lying back on the bed Finn gave her her food. While they were eating, the nurse came back into the room.

"How's Miss Rachel doing?" she asked. "I'm doing really well actually! I was able to go for a little walk around the hall way with the cane, so I'm making great progress, thank you." Rachel replied.

"Well that's wonderful! Now I have some papers on your progress and from what we've seen, you are making a great recovery for your condition. I give it a couple more months and you should be walking like nothing ever happened!" the nurse said.

Rachel and Finn exchanged looks and started smiling. His wife's life would go back to normal over the span of a couple of months. It's unbelievable how happy he was right then! The only thing missing was a baby, but that's not something he would ever tell Rachel. The fact that she had been through all of this and the possibility of not carrying a child ever frightened him but it's something that he wanted and he couldn't help but want it. The health and safety of his wife was the most important thing, but a baby that would be half his and half hers just seemed magical.

A week past by and the doctors were finally letting Rachel go home. This was going to be a great challenge because they didn't have a car to drive back in and flying might have been too difficult. "Rachel, how did you want to get home? We can find a way to drive back home or we can fly, the only problem with that is that I don't want you in pain and we are stuck in the sky. Although it is a short flight, I don't want them to make an emergency landing." Finn said.

"Flying will be fine but we spent no time with your parents! I feel awful!" Rachel said getting up from the hospital bed to put clothes on. "Well they can always come down to visit us, the doctor and nurses say it's better for you to go home so that you get used to being in that home environment rather than here and getting used to everything the way it is just to go home and have to learn everything all over again." Finn stated.

"True, it's all up to you!" Rachel said. Later that night, Finn and Rachel started packing so that when morning came, they could be on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The plane ride was a little bit difficult for Finn and Rachel because Rachel kept wanting to get up but Finn thought it would be best if she were to be sitting down to stay away from all her pain. Once they arrived back to New York, Finn was able to get a wheelchair for Rachel do it wouldn't be as painful. Unfortunately they had to take a taxi to get back to their apartment because if they took the subway, it would take too long for Rachel to get in and out of.

Finn pushed the button for the elevator while holding Rachel by the waist. "I'm really sorry Finn." Rachel blurted out of nowhere. "Rach, honey, this isn't your fault. I don't even know what you are saying sorry for?" Finn said picking up the luggage and pulling it into the elevator as the doors opened. "It's my fault because I ruined a beautiful trip you planned for us and in the future when we start trying for a baby; it will be my fault that we won't have one." Rachel said with an upset look.

"Rachel honey, where is all of this coming from? Those things don't matter as long as you safe and healthy, that's all that matters. This could have happened to anyone, so you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Finn said struggling to help her out of the elevator along with the luggage.

"Well, when we get inside I want to talk to you about something, ok?" Rachel asked Finn. "Absolutely."

When they got inside the house, Finn helped get Rachel to the couch, returning shortly after placing their bags in their room. He walked over and put her legs on his lap. "So what did you want to talk to me about Rach?" Finn asked, massaging her right foot.

"Well, you know when Sam, Quinn and Mercedes stopped by? Well we had a conversation and it was about the possibility of me not being able to carry your children." Rachel said slowly, taking a deep breath before continuing. She noticed a frown appear on her husband's face. "Would you leave me if I couldn't have kids? I mean I wouldn't want you to stay if you weren't happy but I also wouldn't want you hating me because it couldn't." Rachel said, tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel, I love you no matter what happens ok. If you are not able to carry my child, that is fine, I mean of course I want children, but there are other ways of getting them. Not to mention the fact that if it's not what you want then I'm ok with that too. I would never in a million year leave you, do you understand?" Finn stated. Rachel nodded and released a small sigh followed by a smile.

"I love you so much Finn."

"I love you too Rachel!"

"At the hospital, the doctor said I can wait a few weeks to have sex or until I feel comfortable, I just thought you should know." Rachel said getting up from the couch. "Thanks Hun, where are you going?" Finn asked. "I'm going to have a nap in our room. I am feeling a little bit dizzy, so resting might be the best option." Rachel said slowly walking over to the bedroom. She closed the door slightly and Finn removed himself from the couch to head over to the kitchen. There wasn't much in the fridge since they had pretty much been gone for a whole month. He opened the cupboard and found some fruit loops cereal. He poured it into a bowl before realizing they don't have any milk, so he decided to just eat it dry. While sitting down at the table, the phone started ringing and that's when he realized he promised to call his mom when they got home. He answered it before it rang a second time and heard a woman's voice start rambling.

"Yes mom I'm sorry I forgot to call, I was busy trying to help Rachel. I know, yes the flight was fine."

"Well Finn, would you mind if I spoke to her for a second?" his mom asked.

"She's actually sleeping right now, mom. I can tell her you called, or have her call you back when she wakes up." Finn said.

"Ok that's fine I just wanted to see how she was doing." His mom replied.

"Ok, bye mom." He ended the phone call and got back to eating his cereal.

A few hours later Rachel woke up to find a note on the kitchen counter. It said that Finn had gone out to buy dinner and that he should be back in a bit. She went and sat down on the couch and found the remote. She turned on the TV and put her feet up on the couch, she was watching when the door opened.

"Hey, I got Chinese for dinner, I hope that's ok." Finn asked putting the food on the table in front of the TV. "Yes that's fine. We can eat at the table if you want." Rachel said. "No I think we should eat here and watch a movie while we do." Finn stated. "I like that idea!" she said giving him a kiss. Finn put in the movie the avengers. Although Rachel wasn't really a super hero fan, she enjoyed watching things that made her husband happy.

Forty-five minutes after the movie had started, Finn and Rachel were making out heavily on the couch. At this point, Rachel was sitting sideways on his lap with her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Usually Finn would want to watch the movie, but he was really enjoying this time he was spending with his wife. He only has one more month until he'd have to go back to work, and he wasn't planning on wasting it.

"Rachel, I really love this time we are spending together. I just wish it didn't have to be like this, I want to be able to make out with you without thinking I am hurting you. So can you promise me that no matter what we do, you will always tell me if you are uncomfortable?" Finn asked, receiving a nod from Rachel.

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything without wanting to or knowing that I wasn't comfortable. I really want to have sex with you but I think right now is just bad timing." Rachel said burying her head into his neck. "No problem honey." Finn said hugging her close to his body.

**That's it for this week guys I'm sorry it was so short but I am honestly out of ideas, so If you have any please leave suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Longer chapter than the others but still a short one, sorry for the long wait I couldn't think of anything to write about. Please please please review. Constructive criticism or friendly positive comments please. I hope you all enjoy.**

Finn woke up in the morning feeling a slight tickle on his lower abdomen. Opening his eyes slightly, he realized that it was Rachel giving him tiny kisses with her eyes closed. When she felt him moving around, her eyes opened wide and she stared up at him with a big smile. "Good morning, Finn." Rachel said sitting up closer to the headboard.

"Morning, Rach, what a nice wakeup call." Finn said kissing Rachel's lips. He laid her down so she was flat on her back and lifted up her shirt a little bit. He started running his fingers over her waist and lower abdomen close to where her pelvis was.

"I thought it would be nice if we just lay in bed for most of the day, you know, just holding each other." Rachel replied. "Hun, that feels really good." Closing her eyes she felt his hands drawing patterns in attempt to make the remainder of her pain go away.

It had been a week since they got home and most of Rachel's pain had gone away. Finn knew that he would be able to have sex soon, but that wasn't his main concern anymore. "I think that is a great idea, but for right now, I'll return the favor." Finn said lowering himself so that his lips were right underneath her bellybutton. He started kissing her the same way she kissed him.

"Finn that feels so nice, can you go lower please?" Rachel asked happily when her husband did so. Finn placed his mouth right on her pelvis and started sucking. This felt so amazing considering they hadn't touched or kissed each other sensually in almost a month.

"Finn please, I need your mouth lower."

"Rach, if I move my mouth lower I'll be sucking your pussy and I'm pretty sure we decided no sex for right now?" Finn said looking up at her.

"Finn I've seen you struggle a little bit in the last few days and I don't want to be selfish with my pain. You deserve to have sex and, as your wife, it's my job to do that with you, besides I want to do this, I think if we go slow it might be ok." Rachel said. This was it; Finn had been waiting for so long to get the all clear and now's he'd got it.

"Rachel, are you absolutely sure?" all Finn needed was a nod ok and he was good. Finn continued kissing Rachel's pelvis until she pushed his head lower between her inner thighs. Finn was able to suck on her clit through her thin, lacy panties.

"Oh, Finn, that feels so good." Rachel cried leaning her head back onto the head rest, her hands grabbing his hair. He removed her panties while kissing her thighs. Once he got back up to her pussy, he flicked his tongue over her clit causing her to moan and wrap her legs around his head, bringing him closer to her center.

He stuck his tongue inside her pussy and pinched her clit. He decided to switch it up moving his index and middle finger into her pussy, sucking her clit and massaging her breast with his free hand. This caused his wife to squirm, a lot.

"Baby, I need you in me right now." Rachel screamed before she came. Finn licked his way up her body and reached for a condom from the night stand. "Finn hurry up." Rachel said placing the condom on his cock. He lined himself up and slowly started thrusting. Rachel placed her hands on his shoulder while Finn kissed her neck.

They were about to cum together when suddenly Rachel felt a sharp pain as Finn thrust unusually hard. "Finn, stop please." Rachel cried out in pain. Within seconds Finn had pulled out of her and was by her side on the bed.

"Rachel, baby, what hurts?" Finn asked trying to get a teary eyed Rachel to look at him. "You just thrust too hard and it hurt, but I should be fine."

"No Rachel I'm not having sex with you if you are in pain." Finn explained.

"Finn, as long as you don't thrust too hard I should be ok." Rachel said. Finn slowly entered her and they came together. Finn threw out the condom and rested his arm on Rachel's stomach. They laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

When they woke up again, Finn decided that he was going to go get some food so he could make his wife a nice dinner. He picked up some pasta and tomato sauce ingredients. One of their favourite deserts to have was vegan chocolate cake but Finn had regular chocolate cake. Considering he didn't know how to make it and couldn't find it in the store, he went with an edible arrangement.

When he got back home, the first thing he did was make the tomato sauce and boil the pasta. When he heard something drop from the bedroom he quickly went running. When he walked into the bedroom, he found his wife climbing off of a stool after dropping a cardboard box. Inside the box were a bunch of photo albums from the time they started dating in high school until now.

"Rach, what are you doing with all this stuff?" Finn asked. "I want to look at our pictures, Finn. Bring back some old memories!" Rachel answered back. He picked up the first album he saw which was a beautiful white and silver one with all the pictures of their wedding. He opened the first page which happened to be a picture of them at central park.

"You looked beautiful! The dress was perfect for you. It really emphasized your breasts." Finn said with a chuckle that caused Rachel to give him a stern look. "So the only reason I looked beautiful that day was because the dress made my breasts look larger?" Rachel questioned sitting down on the stool.

"Of course not honey, that was just an added bonus. But honestly, you looked like the most beautiful woman in the world and you still are. The thing that amazes me is that you looked completely calm throughout the day." Finn said.

"If only you knew how stressed I was, everybody was saying that if I didn't relax, my wedding could turn into a disaster and I wouldn't be able to enjoy it." Rachel said. "It's seems like only yesterday I was getting ready in the change room."

"_Rachel, it's time to get into you're dress!" Santana said with the dress in her hands. Santana, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes were all a part of her bridal party. Finn had Blaine, Sam, Artie and Puck as his groomsmen. "Ok I'm coming, just hold on." Rachel said. Santana helped her into her dress and fixed her hair. She walked Rachel over to the mirror to look at herself. _

"_Rachel you look beautiful!" Mercedes said, walking up behind her. "I look so ugly,." Rachel complained, trying not to smudge most of her makeup. _

"_What are you talking about? You look beautiful!" Quinn said bringing along Rachel's white heels. She kneeled down in front of her and placed the shoes on her feet. "Thank you Quinn, thank you everyone for being here to watch this train wreck." Rachel cried. _

_Rachel wore a strapless dress with light ruffles on the bottom and a silver/grey belt around her waist. When she tried on her dress at the store, she knew it was the one for her. But now she was having doubts. She tried to tell herself that she looked beautiful but she just couldn't do it. _

"_Rachel please you need to get rid of all your negative thoughts before you walk down the aisle. Do you really want Finn to see you all upset and negative?" Kurt said. That's when Rachel realised he was right. If Finn really loved her, he wouldn't think that there was anything wrong with her. _

"_Alright, I think I'm ready." Rachel said putting in her earrings._

"I thought you were going to cancel the wedding." Rachel explained crawling over to sit on Finn's lap. "Why would you think that? Ever since we started dating I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Finn said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know that now but I had major insecurities!" said Rachel. She turned the page and found them at the alter sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

_Do you Finn Hudson; take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do!" Finn replied. "And do you Rachel Barbara Berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" He asked Rachel. "I do!" She answered. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As soon as he said that Finn kissed Rachel and whispered in her ear 'you are the most beautiful woman in the world.' and continued kissing her. _

_They signed some papers, took some pictures with their wedding party and went to the reception hall. Everyone was smiling and having fun while dancing on the dance floor after dinner, speeches and cake. By the time the last people left the hall, Finn and Rachel couldn't keep their hands off each other. _

"Our wedding was amazing!" Finn smiled. "I know, it was the best day of my life, I'm so lucky I married a man like you!" Rachel kissed him when she smelt something delicious in the air. "Are you making something?" she asked, a little curious. "Yah, I'm making pasta and tomato sauce for you. Which reminds me, I have to get going to finish it, but keep looking at pictures and see if you can find some more great memories?" Finn said getting up from the floor. He walked out of the room and took the things off the stove. He took out the fresh parmesan cheese out of the fridge and grated some over his pasta. He took out some wine glasses after he got the sparkling cider from the fridge.

By the time the food was on the table, Rachel had come out of the room with another photo album. This one had a picture of the ocean on the front which could only have meant one thing, their honeymoon. They had gone to Hawaii and the weather was just amazing, not to mention that the food and the beach were amazing as well.

"Do you remember the day we spent at the beach and then everybody started dancing and then there was some barbeque? That was a wonderful trip." Finn said sitting down.

Once they were finished dinner, the phone rang. "I wonder who that could be." Rachel asked picking up the phone. "Hello?" Rachel asked into the phone. "Rachel, oh my god you're ok! We were so worried about you but we weren't able to catch a flight back home." Santana said into the phone. "Yes I'm fine thank you. I'm just a friend; you shouldn't have to cut your trip short because I was in the hospital. I'm glad you could leave. Anyways how was your vacation? I heard you and Brit went to Europe, how was that?" Rachel asked.

"Europe was a wonderful vacation; we went to Italy, Paris and Greece, all magnificent countries! Brit and I made great memories!" Santana gushed, knowing that that would cause Rachel to laugh. "Yes I do, well I'm glad you two had fun." Rachel stated. "So Rachel, are you going back to Broadway anytime soon?" Santana asked with a serious tone. "Um, actually I'm not, but not just because of my pelvis, Finn and I decided before we went back to Lima that I should take a break." Rachel said looking up and noticing Finn looking at her with a straight face.

"How is that husband of yours? I haven't spoken to him in so long!" Santana asked. "He's doing fine, nothing much has happened other that the fact that he is constantly volunteering to help me out." Rachel said. "Well I just called to check up on you, I guess the next time I see you will be at Tina and Mikes wedding." Santana said. "Yes, I will see you then, Bye." She said and hung up the phone.

"Santana says 'hi', Finn." Rach said, receiving a small nod from him. He finished cleaning up the kitchen and then went to bed with his beautiful wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sex had become a regular thing between Finn and Rachel ever since they had tried once they got back. They still took it slow, but the more frequently they did it, the less painful it was for Rachel. Unfortunately for them, summer was coming to an end and they were running out of time to spend together. Finn was going to be heading back to the school in a few days to set up his music room once again and Rachel was going to be at home all day by herself. They had to come up with something fun to do before the school year started up again.

"Finn, What do you want to do today? I really don't feel like staying in." Rachel asked walking over to the couch where Finn was sitting.

"I think we should head over to the Central Park zoo. We would be outside in nature and it's a good way for you to walk around." Finn stated, kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Ooh, that's a great idea! Let me go get changed and then we can go." Rachel said standing up. Although she was still struggling with her walking, her doctor suggested that she go on walks regularly. The doctor at the Lima hospital recommended a few different doctors and specialists to help her walk normally again.

She managed to get her clothing on without any help and put on some light makeup because no matter what she refused to leave her home without any on. She picked up her purse on the way out of their bedroom and walked over to Finn who was now standing by the kitchen counter. He handed her a water bottle so she could put it in her purse and then they headed out.

They took the elevator down from their apartment and walked out the front doors of the building only to find that it was scorching outside. Rachel had on black yoga capris and a purple tank top, while Finn had on a green t-shirt and beige shorts.

Within fifteen minutes they were both sweating like crazy and couldn't take it anymore. It was unusual for it to be this hot in New York City but they loved warm weather so they couldn't complain too much. After another twenty minutes, they made it to the central park zoo. The first thing they went to see when they got there was the red panda. They were so cute and Rachel couldn't help but get all childish. She thought they were beautiful and kept bugging Finn to get one for her.

They then went to the polar bears and saw them swimming in their cold water, but nobody could blame them, especially today when it could possibly be the hottest day of summer. One of them started playing with the ball that they are given and was having so much fun. After a few short minutes, there were three polar bear cubs that came running out and trying to play with their mother. They were also one of the cutest things Rachel had ever seen.

Next up was the snow leopard, even though Rachel tried to protest. She wasn't really a fan of big cats but she knew that she wasn't in any harm either so she decided to go see them. Shortly after that, they went to see some birds because one of Rachel's favourite birds was a penguin. There were six of them that were visible to viewers and for them it was feeding time. Rachel pulled out her iPhone and started taking pictures. They stayed there for a few more minutes and then finally walked away. Because Finn had seen everything Rachel wanted, he went to go see the reptiles. Rachel was not really a big fan of this but went anyways, the whole time though, she was hid behind her husband.

"Rachel, it's behind glass, nothing is going to happen to you." Finn said, trying to get Rachel to look at the snakes.

"No, Finn, they are so scary and they eat people! I don't want to see them!" Rachel complained. Finn sighed and then started walking out of the exhibit. "No, Finn, you stay and look at them , I'm just a little scared, so I'll wait over there by that bench, okay? Go over there when you are done, and take your time." Rachel said.

Rachel sat on the bench in the hot sun waiting for her husband while drinking some of her water. She knew that if she was going to be out in the sun she had to drink lots of water. Rachel snapped out of her little daydream when she saw this family sit down beside her.

"Mama, can I have ice cream? It hot outside!" a little girl around the age of five asked. "No, honey, but you can have a water bottle. You haven't had lunch yet and ice cream will just ruin your appetite." The mom answered. "But mama, I want ice cream and Carter wants some too!" she said pointing to her little brother who was in his stroller. "Jess, you can have ice cream after you eat lunch, but only if you finish all of it, ok?" the mom said. "Okay mama, let's go." The little girl said.

She started walking away but tripped on a rock closer to where Rachel was sitting. Before the little girl had time to fall, Rachel had leaned forward to catch her. The little girl looked up at Rachel and smiled. "Thanks for catching her. These kids are crazy when we go out in public. I'm Hannah." The lady said holding out her hand for Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, your kids are so cute." Rachel said, shaking Hannah's hand. "Thank you so much. It's really hard looking after both of them over the summer while my husband is out working. Obviously, going to the zoo isn't the best choice when I can't control them." Hannah laughed quietly. "Do you have kids?"

"Um no, me and my husband want a child really badly though." Rachel answered quite awkwardly. "I really want a girl though, I think it would be so much fun playing dress up and going shopping. But on the other hand, having a little boy would be so much fun as well."

"I love my kids more than anything, but they are a handful. It's just that I try so hard to manage them but I feel exhausted by the end of the day and I'm the one that has to punish them and make sure they eat healthy and then their dad comes home and they have all the fun with him. I'm just always so tired, but at the end of the day, they really are quite amazing." Hannah said.

"That's amazing." Rachel was about to continue when she felt someone tugging on her arm. "Hi, my name Jessica but you call me Jess and he is Carter. Do you like da zoo?"

"Yes honey I do like the zoo, but some animals make me feel really scared which is why I am sitting on this bench. My husband is in there looking at snakes. Do you like snakes?" Rachel asked the little girl pointing to the reptile house that her husband was in.

"No, snakes are kinda scary! Carter likes snakes." Jess said looking at her brother in the stroller. "Sakes." Carter squealed. "Alright well it was nice meeting you Rachel, but we should be on our way." Hannah said while the kids waved goodbye.

"Bye Hannah, Jess and Carter." Rachel smiled. As soon as Rachel turned around she saw Finn walking over towards her. "Hey, baby, ready to go?" Finn asked, grabbing her hand. "Yepp, I am. Can we grab ice cream before we leave though?" Rachel asked and received a nod from her husband.

They arrived back at their apartment and Rachel jumped on to Finn and started making out with him. Finn started kissing Rachel on her neck and then found her most sensitive part there and started sucking.

Finn carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed, he took off her shorts while licking her neck. Once her shorts were off, he pulled off her tank top while she took off his shirt. He slipped out of his shorts and boxers and crawled on top of her kissing her lips. His head started getting lower and lower and he finally reached the top of her breasts. He peeled back the top of her bra and started sucking on her nipple. Rachel started squirming underneath him and moaning loudly.

Rachel brought his face back up to hers and started kissing him. Finn pushed his tongue into his wife's mouth while caressing her sides. He moved his hands to her back and unhooked her bra then went back to kissing her neck while squeezing her breasts with his hands. He continued to lower his head down until he reached her stomach leaving a trail of kisses all over her chest.

He reached her panties and slowly started to peel them off while licking her inner thighs. Once they were off, his fingers trailed back up her body until he reached her core. He started rubbing her pussy until she was even wetter than before and slowly entered his finger into her while licking her clit. Rachel was panting within seconds with her hands in his hair.

He continued this motion until she came hard into his hands. He sat up a little bit so that he was able to kiss his wife's lips. He was caught off guard with the feeling of her hands on his rock hard cock, pumping up and down. While his wife was doing this he reached into the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a condom, before handing it to her.

She replaced her hands with her mouth and started sucking him hard. Once he came, Rachel ripped open the package and rolled the condom onto his cock. She felt Finn's arms pull her up onto his lap ad place his member in side of her. Rachel started bouncing on his cock with his hands on her waist. She kneeled down and started kissing his bare chest, licking his nipples as she moved upwards towards his face.

She started sucking on his neck when they both started moaning in unison. "Finn, oh god, make me cum." Rachel moaned as Finn started sucking her nipples. "I'm so close baby!" Finn answered back only to fill the condom with his cum shortly after. Once Rachel came as well, he rolled her over so that they were both facing each other. They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes until they are both fast asleep.

When Rachel woke up she decided to take a shower and wash off the sweat from her body. She washed her hair with her favourite strawberry shampoo and shaved her legs. Once she turned off the water, she hopped out of the shower and threw on her pyjamas. She went into the kitchen to start making dinner, when she heard the bedroom door open. "Hey baby what are you doing?" Finn asked scratching his head and yawning.

"I'm just making French fries and a salad for dinner." Rachel responded. "Sounds good, honey. I can't believe I'm going back to work in a few days. It feels like the whole summer just disappeared." Finn stated. "I know, I'm going to be in this apartment all by myself all day until you come home. Finn I think we need to talk about something." Rachel said.

"Sure, about what Rach?" Finn asked sitting down at the table with Rachel beside him. "It's about having a baby. I really want to start trying because I know we both want one and it's starting to kill me knowing that it might not work, but I want to at least try anyways. Maybe a miracle will happen and I will get pregnant."

"Rachel, if you want to start trying for a baby that's fine, but I don't want you to be in any sort of pain or discomfort. I also want to make sure this is what you want." Finn said holding his wife's hands in his. "Yes I do want to have a baby and we won't know about the pain until we try right?" Rachel sort of laughed.

"So then its settled babe, we are going to try again for a baby." Finn said as he kissed his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I am sooo sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to write with so much work due. I hope this chapter is good enough. I want lots of reviews hopefully positive because it helps me think of what to write next. If you have any suggestions just review them and I will take them into consideration.**

It was now Finn's first day back at work and it felt great. Although Finn loved his wife more than anything, he was glad to be back in his music room, filled with students. He was surprised when he found out how many students were taking music this year, considering most of them graduated, but it always made him happy.

"Good morning class! Welcome to the grade 9 instrumental music course. I'm Mr. Hudson and I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester. We are going to do a few activities to get to know one another and then I'll explain the course a little. The first activity will be to say your name, the instrument you play, what you did over the summer and why you picked this course." Finn said to his students.

They started the activity after everyone sat in a circle. "My name is Stella, I play the saxophone, I took music because I love it very much and over the summer I went to Italy, France and Greece with my family and a few of my closest friends, Mia and Talia. My parents paid for the entire trip." The first student said pointing to her friends sitting beside her.

Finn didn't like where this girl was coming from considering the whole time she was talking, she was winking at him and leaning over so her bra was visible to him. Not to mention the fact that when she mentioned her vacation everyone in the class rolled their eyes implying that she was rich and better than the rest.

"My name is John, I play the trumpet and I took music because it's one of the only things I am good at and it's my favourite course. I played rep soccer this summer and went swimming." The second person said.

That continued for the next twenty minutes before Finn went over what they were going to be doing in the course. Everything had been successful by the end of the class until Stella came up to his desk with her two friends.

"Mr. Hudson I can't wait to be in your class until I graduate. You are the only reason I took this course and I can't wait to spend every day with you." Stella said to him walking out the door. Finn was slightly worried about what this student was going to be like for the rest of the school year.

Later that day when Finn got home, he was welcomed at the door by his lovely wife holding a plate filled with freshly baked cookies. "Hey honey, how was your first day back at work?" Rachel asked giving her husband a kiss.

"It was pretty good, except the fact that this one girl wouldn't stop bragging and hitting on me." Finn said grabbing a cookie. He noticed the jealous look on her face and added. "Calm down, nothing can happen for many reasons, the most important one being that I love you. Also I could get arrested."

This then made Rachel feel better. She placed the plate of cookies down and walked back into the kitchen.

She started mixing the soup that was on the stove and turned around facing her husband. "So, other than that one girl, are you looking forward to the rest of the semester?"

"Yes, they seem to be excited about music this year but I haven't heard them play so I hope they are good."

"I'm sure they are, they take it because it's their passion. I'm so proud of you honey." Rachel said giving him another kiss, only this time her husband grabbed her ass and lifted her up.

"So what did you do today honey?" Finn asked kissing her neck.

"Well I went on a walk for about a half hour in the park and then I met up with Kurt for lunch. Then I came home and made cookies for you." Rachel answered.

"Oh how is my bro anyways? I haven't spoken to him in a while!" Finn stated.

"He's pretty good, he says he has some surprise he has to tell us but he wanted us to be together when he told it."

"Ok cool, so I should be seeing him very soon then."

"Yes, but until then, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Rachel asked.

Finn walked up closer to his wife and leaned down to whisper in her ears. "I can think of a few ways to spare some time." He said while moving his neck further down her body until he reached the opening of her shirt.

He started kissing her chest once he had pushed her up against the fridge. "So you want us to mmm have sex mmm in the kitchen?" Rachel moaned.

"That's exactly what I think we should do." He said kissing the top of her breasts causing his wife squirm underneath his touch.

Finn removed his wife's shirt and started sucking on the skin above her bra. He slowly removed that while placing her on the counter. He unzipped her pants while she did this action on him. Once his cock was free she slowly started moving her hand up and down, occasionally running her thumb over the tip a few times.

He quickly moved her panties out of the way, placed his cock at her entrance and started thrusting inside of her. Neither of them could hold back their moans now.

"Right there Finn! Oh yeah, go deeper, faster, oh baby make me cum." Rachel moaned very loudly.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" he asked spreading her legs more so for easier access. He brought his mouth back down to her breasts and started licking and sucking her nipples.

"Yes Finn please, I need you to cum inside of me. That feels so good Finn, move your hand faster." Rachel demanded as Fin was rubbing her clit.

Soon enough Finn realised that his wife wasn't going to last much longer. A few minutes later she came only to have him cum inside of her a few moments later.

"That was amazing honey. See wasn't that just as satisfying as it could have been in the bedroom?" Finn asked his wife giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"That was amazing but by ass kind of hurts now." Rachel informed him.

"I can easily take care of that for you baby. Did you want me to kiss it better?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"As great as that sounds, I'm not up for that right now." Rachel replied.

Later that evening, Rachel and Finn were enjoying a nice dinner when they received a phone call. "Rach, can you get it? I'm going to clean up the kitchen." Finn said passing her the phone in exchange for the dirty dishes.

"Hello?" Rachel asked. "Oh hey Kurt, Yes we are not doing anything don't worry, ok see you in a bit."

"What's going on?" Finn asked. "Kurt and Blaine are coming over soon to tell us their news." Rachel answered putting the phone down and grabbed the glasses from the table,

After a few short minutes there was a knock on their door. Rachel went to answer it and as soon as she did Kurt came running through the door.

"Finn get over here now, Blaine and I need to talk to you and your wife, leave the kitchen now!" Kurt screamed.

"What is there no hello or anything? I haven't seen you in so long." Finn said walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok, so the reason Blaine and I are here is because we have the most exciting news ever. We are adopting a baby!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh my god! You guys, this is amazing news, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel said giving them each a hug. "Tell me more."

"Ok well it's a baby girl and she is at the orphanage of Manhattan, and she is almost seven months." Blaine answered.

"This is amazing news, congrats, when do you go and get her?" Finn asked.

"We get her in a month and we can't wait. Her name is Emily and she is the cutest thing in the world." Blaine gushed.

"That's wonderful, um, let's celebrate! Finn I think we have some sparkling cider in the fridge do you want to grab it for me please?" Rachel asked. "Of course Rachel." Finn responded.

Rachel walked over to the cabinet and got four champagne glasses while Finn got the cider from the fridge. He poured it into the four glasses and then handed it to each of them.

"Here's to starting a new family. Kurt and Blaine, we couldn't be any happier." Finn said and with that they drank their drink.

Finn walked out of the bathroom to find his wife lying down on the bed reading a book. "Hey honey what are you reading?" Finn asked pulling back the covers of their bed.

"Oh nothing just some parenting books I thought I could read. I think I have one that Kurt might want." Rachel said putting the book down.

"That's nice, so is there anything we might benefit from in their?" Finn questioned.

"There is a lot of good advice that we could benefit from but first we would kind of need a baby." Rachel said giving her husband a strange look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Finn asked moving further away from her.

"Well you're the one asking stupid questions so you deserve it." Rachel answered picking her book up again.

"Rach, babe what's going on? It was just a question, it's not like you have to get upset." Finn said in a soft tone not wanting to piss off his wife.

"Well it's not only my fault I'm not pregnant so I don't need you implying that we still don't have a kid." Rachel said getting stressed out.

"Rach, honey I didn't mean it like that and of course it's not your fault. I was just wondering but I think it's great you're reading that book because when you do get pregnant you'll be one step ahead." Finn said wrapping his arms around his wife.

Once her head was tucked into his chest, she started crying more than ever. "Rachel, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Finn asked.

"Why can't we have a baby? I just want to be pregnant all this stress of not being pregnant is starting to get to me."

"Well babe, the trying for the baby isn't that bad, actually I enjoy it a lot. And even though you don't say anything, I know you do to." He said receiving a small chuckle.

"I love it a lot but I just want to be pregnant. Everyone is pregnant right now and I feel unable knowing that we are trying but nothing has happened." Rachel answered

"That's ok because it means that we have more time to prepare and focus on the situation at hand, but until you get pregnant, I want you to take it easy. Maybe you should rest a little more." Finn stated.

"You're right. You'd make a wonderful father, Finn. I love you so much." Rachel said. Soon after Finn kissed her forehead and fell into a deep slumber.

When she woke up the next morning, Finn was not by her side. She then realised the time and how it was eleven thirty in the morning. She definitely didn't hesitate on her husband's suggestion to rest more.

She turned on the TV in time to the ending of her favourite morning show, which meant she would be able to watch her favourite movie that just so happened to be coming on after the show.

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a vegan muffin with her usual morning coffee. She walked back to her room and lied down on her bed.

The movie started right when she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Good Morning beautiful, how's your morning going so far?" Finn asked on the other line.

"Well I woke up a few minutes ago." She started.

"Oh baby that's wonderful, I'm so glad you slept in. what else do you have planned for the day?" he asked.

"Well I plan on going out to grab some stuff to make for dinner." Rachel stated.

"You know what baby, why don't you tell me what you want from the store and I'll run and grab them on my way home from work?" Finn asked feeling really excited.

"Wow you sure are in a cheery mood today." Rachel giggled.

"Well, to be honest I have a great feeling about yesterday. I believe that we actually might have made a baby!" Finn said.

"Honey, it takes a little longer than that. If we wanted to be sure I would say we should wait about a week or too, just so that the test is accurate." Rachel sighed.

"I know it won't happen overnight baby but I do want to buy you a test so that we have something to look forward to in two weeks." Finn said excitedly.

"If that's what you want then go ahead. Get whatever you want from the store anything is good with me." Rachel said pleased at her husband's ambition.

"Alright well I will see you just after four ok?" Finn said.

"No problem honey." Rachel said as she hung up the phone and continued to watch her movie.

When Finn got home he couldn't stop talking about his day and how excited he would be if he had help make their baby the day before. Rachel couldn't help but smile to herself and how happy her husband has been lately.

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the rest of the week, Finn couldn't stop sharing stories about what it would be like to be back at work and although this made his wife happy, she couldn't help but feel a little sad considering she hadn't been working for almost 3 months.

"So Rachel, how has your day been?" Finn asked, swallowing a piece of chicken. "Honestly it was pretty boring. I didn't do much so…" Rachel finished her sentence by putting a piece of tofu into her mouth.

"Baby, is something wrong? You look like you've been upset all day? Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Finn asked, putting his hand on her arm to prevent her from putting more food in her mouth. "Honey, come on you know you can talk to me."

Rachel looked up from her plate and wiped the lone tear that had started rolling down her check. "I just don't feel well. I think I'm going to go lie down. I'll clean up later." Rachel stood up.

"Baby, don't be crazy, I'll clean up. Is there anything else you want me to do for you? Do you want me to make you tea?" Finn asked holding her hand. He could tell by the way she stood up that she wasn't well. Her face had gone pale and she looked completely out of it.

"No babe I'm fine. I just need to lie down; I think I might be getting lightheaded." Rachel said, moving her hand and placing it over her face. Before she could do anything else, Finn had picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

Once he got there, he pulled back the covers and laid her down. He bent over and kissed her forehead. She sat back up and took off her tank top as well as her shorts.

"Baby, are you more comfortable?" He asked rubbing her hand.

"Yes a little bit. I really just have a massive headache, nothing a little rest can't fix." Rachel tried to laugh off the situation.

"Ok, well I'll make you some tea but anything else, please let me know. I'll be right in the kitchen if you need anything." Finn said kissing her forehead once more.

About 15 minutes later, Finn walked in the room with tea and medication for Rachel's headache. When he pushed open the door, he noticed that she was fast asleep in the bed. He left the tea on the bed side table and left the room.

He planted himself on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand and turned on the TV. He hadn't noticed but he fell asleep for about two hours. When he woke up he heard this strange noise coming from the bedroom.

He sat up and walked into his bedroom only to see that his wife was not in bed. He turned around and saw the light on in the bathroom. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly only to have his stomach drop at the sight before him.

"Rach, baby are you ok?" Finn asked as he rushed over to her side. Rachel was sitting on the ground and vomiting into the toilet. Finn held her hair back and rubbed her back with his other hand. He hated seeing his wife in pain.

Once she stopped throwing up, she turned her head over to her husband. That was when he noticed that his wife was crying. "Oh baby its ok, the worst is over now!" he said holding his wife from behind.

"No it's not, I'm in so much pain right now and my head is still killing me. There is nothing left in me so whatever comes out is very painful!" Rachel cried. He helped Rachel up and gave her a tooth brush.

"Baby brush your teeth I'm going to get you some more medication." Finn said as he rushed out of the room.

He gave her some gravol and a glass of water once she was back in the bed. Unfortunately, the medication didn't work and within the next ten minutes, Rachel was back in the washroom throwing up.

This continued throughout the night and Finn was heartbroken seeing his wife like this. It was hard for Finn to get up in the morning but he somehow managed. His face lightened when he saw his wife in a peaceful slumber.

It had been a very long day and it didn't help that half of his students didn't know how to play their instruments.

"Hey, Finn." Said Josh, he was one of his co-workers and one of Finn's closest friends other than the glee club clan.

"Hey Josh, what's going on?" Finn asked, making room for Josh to sit down at the table.

"Nothing much. I started off being so happy that we get to come back to work and now I can't wait for it to be over." Josh said, answering Finn's question.

"I know exactly what you mean. Life in general seems to be tough right now. I'm just so tired," Finn stated.

"Well what's going on with you? You used to love being here and now all of a sudden you're agreeing with me? You must be really tired."

"Rachel and I have been trying for a baby throughout the summer but then we had that car accident and the doctors told her it would be harder for her to get pregnant. Now she isn't feeling well and is putting the blame on herself." Finn said blankly.

"Wow, that must be a lot to deal with! Why didn't you tell me about the accident before?" Josh asked.

"I didn't think it mattered, and to be honest, I didn't really want people knowing." Finn said. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Maybe you should go home early." Josh stated.

"No, I think I'll manage three more hours." Finn said.

By the time Finn got home, he found his wife lying on their bed. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Nothing but I managed to book an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow, just to see what's wrong with me." Rachel said.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Did you want me to go with you?" Finn asked sitting beside her on the bed.

"No I'm ok, I booked it while you're at school anyways." Rachel said.

"Alright baby. But just remember, everything is going to be ok, no matter what!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Sorry its late and really short, this may or may not be the last chapter until September but I will update again as soon as I can.**

It was about eleven am and Rachel was waiting in the doctor's office by herself patiently waiting for her name to be called. She had been there for about twenty minutes because she didn't want to risk being late. She picked up one of the magazines that were on the table in front of her. She read the front page as it read; A_re you sure you're ready for parenthood? _

The title didn't seem promising but Rachel flipped to page 21 to find out more about the headline. As she reached the page, she noticed many many charts! These charts were showing how it wasn't a great time to have children in this market.

There were other charts describing how divorce was more likely once there were children involved and loss of money, but she didn't want that affecting her decision to have children.

"Rachel Hudson, the doctor is ready for you." The nurse said.

Rachel put down the magazine and followed the nurse into one of the rooms. She walked in and saw the doctor in there waiting to see her.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson, I'm doctor Smith. I'm just going to do a few tests on you and then I should have the results back to you in a bit ok?" The doctor asked.

Rachel got some blood work done, did a urine sample and headed back to the room for and examination.

"So everything looks fine, I'm just going to see the sample you gave me and then in about ten minutes I'll have the results for you ok?" she asked.

"Yup no problem." Rachel answered waiting on the examination bed.

Ten minutes later the doctor came back in with the results. "Mrs. Hudson I have some great news, you're pregnant!" the doctor said happily.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? There's a baby inside of me?" Rachel asked tears filling her eyes. She couldn't help but get emotional. "Wait, how far along am I?" she asked the doctor.

"You're about three weeks so it is still early but everything is looking good so far. I recommend that you wait to tell everybody until you head into your second trimester, just in case." The doctor smiled at her and Rachel smiled back.

"Duly noted." Rachel answered. She left the office and headed home. She had a few hours before she had to tell Finn that she was pregnant. But first she had to think of a way to tell him.

Finn came home at around 4:20pm considering he had band practice for the first time with these students and was greeted by Rachel at the front door. She gave him a kiss and then asked him about his day, which seemed to take up most of their time.

The first band practice of the year always seems to be the longest even though he was only informing the students on what is to be expected throughout the year. While Finn was talking, she was in the kitchen cooking a special dinner. She had decided that she would tell him over dinner which is why she was cooking his favourite meal.

"Babe do you need help with anything?" Finn asked leaning over the kitchen counter.

"No honey, you relax you had an exhausting day at work today." She answered.

"Well how was your day baby, how did the doctors go?" and there it was, the question she feared he would ask her before she was ready.

"Um my day was fine. The doctors went well but I'll tell you more over dinner ok?" she asked him.

Rachel hadn't actually had an ok day though, after she got back from the doctors, she decided to have lunch but what she made she wasn't able to eat because she was vomiting.

Another hour passed by and dinner was finally ready. She placed both plates on the table and gave her husband a beer. Rachel turned off the stove and sat down across from her husband.

He dug into his food as she just picked at it; she found out a little too late that she was not hungry. "Honey, is everything alright?" Finn asked her. He had a worried look on his face.

"Everything's fine. I need to tell you something though. When I went to the doctors today I found out some news." Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence before Finn cut in.

"Babe are you ill? Is everything going to be alright?" he asked panicking; only thinking of the worst case scenario.

"No baby I'm fine the news is great actually. Well, you're going to be a father." She said smiling at her husband.

"Wait so you're telling me that you're pregnant, with my child?" he asked dumbfounded. He couldn't contain his joy. "Oh My God WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Finn jumped up and ran over to his wife, picking her up and spinning her around.

He kissed her on the lips and then whispered to her. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, I love you so much! And our baby too!" he crouched down and put a hand on her stomach; he lifted the shirt and kissed just below where her belly button was. "I love you so much my little baby, I can't wait to meet you. I know you can't hear me yet but you have the most amazing mother in the world." He said.

"This baby's daddy is pretty awesome himself." Rachel added.

**I'm so so so so sorry that it is so short and so late. I may not be able to update for the rest of the summer and I just wanted to make sure I left you guys with one more chapter, even if it was really short. Please show some support and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finn woke up with his hand on his wife's stomach, already feeling the need to protect the little baby him and his wife created in his wife's stomach. He started rubbing her stomach with his fingertips while moving her hair out of her face. Rachel stirred in her sleep and turned to face Finn, although she was still sleeping. Finn got up and went to the washroom, when he came out he was fully dressed and ready to go to work. He decided that he was going to make his beautiful wife breakfast, oatmeal (not make with milk of course) and fruit salad.

Rachel woke up to the smell of cinnamon. Naturally she loved that smell but her stomach didn't feel the same way. She ran to the washroom as quickly as her legs could go and threw up into the toilet. Finn heard weird noises coming from the washroom so he decided to go and check on what it was.

When he got there he saw his wife hunched over the toilet vomiting, he sat down beside her and held her hair back. Once she was able to talk again Finn asked her what was going on.

"Honey, are you ok? Was it the usual morning sickness?" he asked her.

"I think it triggered once I smelt the cinnamon, I just felt sick after but there was nothing in my stomach." She answered.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have added the cinnamon to your breakfast. It's all my fault." Finn said putting his head in his hands.

"its ok honey, it is absolutely not your fault, thank you for the breakfast though. There was no way we could have known it was going to happen. But you're going to be late for work so go and I'll call you during lunch ok?" Rachel asked.

"Ok only if you're sure you're going to be ok." Finn said standing up.

"Yes I am very sure! Have a great day at work." She said struggling to stand up. Finn grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss before running out of the door.

Rachel grabbed her tooth brush and brushed off the taste of vomit from her mouth. She picked up the mouth wash and used it just to be sure. She walked out of the room and grabbed the fruit salad off of the counter and walked over to go and sit on the couch.

She picked up the phone to dial Kurt's number but reached the answering machine. She decided to give him a call later. She picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages. She heard the phone ringing and saw that it was Kurt trying to get a hold of her.

"Hey Kurt!" she answered excitedly.

"Is it true?" he asked on the other end of the conversation.

"Is what true?" she asked not sure what he was talking about.

"The news about you being pregnant, is it true?" He asked.

"Well it's a little early to start telling people but yes the news is true, Finn and I are expecting a little one." She squealed into the phone.

"Oh my god Rachel! This is amazing news! When did you find out?" he asked her.

"Well I went to the doctors yesterday and that's when we knew for sure. Wait Kurt, how do you know about this?" Rachel asked a little concerned.

"Finn had been saying how sick you had been over the last few days and I called him this morning to ask him something and he sounded really excited. He said that there was big news. I decided to put two and two together and so I guessed this an I was right." He said happily.

"Very interesting but can you promise me not to tell anybody? We want to tell the family all together at around Christmas time. Please don't even tell Blaine." Rachel begged.

"I Kurt Hummel promise not to tell anybody about you being pregnant or even talk about it until you yourself tell everybody." Kurt said into the phone.

"Thank you so much. Hey do you want to go shopping with me in about an hour?" Rachel asked.

"Do you even have to ask me that? I'll be there in a bit." Kurt said and hung up the phone.

Rachel hopped in the shower and washed her body and her hair. She put on a nice summer dress and light makeup. She left the bathroom and picked up her purse. When she got to the main hall way she heard a knock on the door.

"So future mama, where are we going shopping?" he asked.

"Well I'd like to buy a few books on parenting and how to get prepared. It's never too soon to start." Rachel giggled and headed out the door.

Finn got home and walked into the family room where his wife sat on the couch. "Hey honey, what are you reading?" he asked.

"Hi I'm reading what to expect when you're expecting I already read a mothering magazine. I'm really scared but I'm hoping these magazines and books are going to help. I also need to sign us up for a few classes. These next few months are going to go by very quickly." Rachel stated.

"Honey relax, it's going to be fine. You are going to be the best mother in the world. We still have so much time. And don't forget I'm here to help you every step of the way." Finn said.

"Thank you! And you're going to be the best father in the world. I can't wait to experience everything in the next few months with you." Rachel stated giving her husband a loving kiss.

**I just want to apologize for the late upload. Also I want to post this in memory of Cory because even though a lot of us never knew him, he was a wonderful man. He was taken from us too soon and it will be hard for many of us, especially Lea to cope. He was a very talented young man and it will be hard for any of us to forget him. There will always be a special place in our heart for him. RIP Cory Monteith. **


End file.
